One Life to Live
by ruiiko
Summary: Life is too short. That's Cassie's reasoning for gathering the courage to kiss Tim. Like the team did with Wally, Cassie doesn't want to loose Tim, and so it is sealed with a kiss. A promise that they will always be by eachother's side, no matter what happens, because they only have one life to live.


**So I finished YJ yesterday, and while I am pleased, I'm also so dissapointed there aren't anymore episodes! I wish they hadn't cancelled it... they left it at such a cliffhander, plus I really would have loved to see more of like, everyone. More of Batgirl, and more of Cassie and Tim, and how they're relationship would progress as time went on. I can't be the only one that wanted to see Tim and Cass become a couple in that last episode tho, too, right? Pls tell me i'm not... anyways, that drew inspiration, so here's my own version of how it happend!**

* * *

><p>It was cold.<p>

Cassie would expect so, knowing that she had just been at the North Pole, but even returning to Mount Justice, the air around her was freezing cold. Not just because of the weather, but because of the events that took place moments before the return.

The reach had left earth. They had won! But at a terrible price... they had lost Kid Flash.

Everyone was devastated.

The once loving and family type atmosphere had disintegrated, replacing it with coldness and worry. Everybody was quiet. Mourning. At loss. Despite the fact that Wally had taken off time of being a super hero, he was loved by all and greatly respected. And while Cassie may not have known him personally, her team mates had spoken greatly about him, so she came to respect him very much.

Losing him was a tredgedy.

Cassie wasn't even sure what to do, at this point-Nightwing had opted out, claiming to take off time, needing a break. Kaldur was the new team-leader. Everyone else was keeping to themselves. They were all tired, sad, devastated. And Cassie couldn't blame them! But right now, she couldn't take time to herself to mourn, she had other things in mind.

Taking a deep breathe, the blonde stopped infront of his door. She pulled her fist out, hesitating at first, and then knocked three times. "Tim?" She called out.

Nothing.

But she knew he was in there.

Cassie pressed her ear against the door. "Are you in there?" She asked again.

She waited. After a moment, she heard a quiet 'yes', before the door cracked open, revealing the third Robin, still equipped in uniform. Mask still hiding his eyes. His cheeks were noticably redder, however, and his eyebrows caved in. Cassie felt her heart sink-had he been crying? She offered a small smile. "Hi.."

He nodded his responce, before opening the door further. "Come on in." He said just as quietly, as he turned his back. Cassie felt her heart sink, she had never seen him so quiet before. She followed him in, pausing as the door clicked closed behind her. He kept his back to her, his arms crossed. The blonde took a step towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How're you doing?" She asked gently.

He let out a long sigh, as if he had been holding his breathe in for a while now, before taking a seat on the bed, his back hunched over, and his hands holding his head up. He quirked his lips to the side, giving a small shrug. "I've been better," He forced a laugh, and turned slightly to face Cassie. "Come, sit." He then offered, patting the seat next to him.

And Cassie did, eagerly. She crossed one leg over the other, still holding a smile.

"What about you, though?" He asked then. And she shrugged.

"About the same."

It went silent.

The air between them was heavy, and Cassie could hear his ragged breathes. She could feel the weight on the bed shift, as he toppled over, spreading his arms out. "I just can't beileve he's..." He swallowed, refusing to say the correct term. "Well, you know." He finished off, and rolled his head away from Cassie, suddenly feeling too embaressed. He was never good at talking about his feelings, despite how open and friendly Cassie was-it just wasn't his thing. Though, he supposed now should be a good time to do so, he needed to vent one way or another, and if it was to Cassie, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Cassie let out a sigh, as she leaned back on her hands a little. "Yeah..." She agreed.

"It's just that Nightwing talked about him so much, and you know, despite not knowing the guy all to well... having your mentor talk about him in such a familiar way, you kind of get to know him, and idolize him a bit." Tim explained.

The blonde nodded. She knew that Nightwing had been best friends with Wally before, so this had probably hurt him more than it hurt anyone else, Artemis being an exception. To hear Tim empathising with Nightwing so much was kind of heart-warming.

Tim rolled his head back over to Cassie, and smiled slightly. "You can lay down... if you want." He suggested, and Cassie blushed slightly, but obliged. She layed her head on Tim's chest, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her gently against him. And they just stayed like that, silently comforting eachother. They both felt more at ease-Cassie being able to hear his heart beat, and Tim being able to nuzzle his nose into her blonde locks of hair.

"Hey Tim?" The blonde asked after a moment.

"Hm?"

She shifted up so she was laying on her stomach, her elbows holding her up, and she was looking down to him. "You promise that no matter what happens between us, like, when we're doing the whole super hero thing or not, we'll always be... close?" She asked.

Tim raised a brow. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

She felt herself blushing slightly, as she averted her gaze. The blonde shifted so she was sitting up, cross legged, and Tim shifted so his elbows were keeping him up. Cassie cleared her throat. "What I mean is... well, I don't want to loose you, either, like we did with Wally. We, as in the team as a whole already put ourselves in alot of danger just by fighting crime yet we rarely take time to really appreciate eachother. You know? I don't want that to happen." She explained.

Tim sat up as well, and smiled. "Cass," He chuckled, reaching out to touch her hand. "That's not going to happen." He re-assured.

She just gave him a skeptical look, causing him to laugh a little more-a rather genuine laugh, and he looked happy for the first while in the last few hours.

"We're always going to be together. We will always be friends. Me, you, the whole team. No matter what happens, no matter what kind of hardships, we'll make it through. That I can assure you." And maybe it wasn't exactly what the blonde had expected to come from his mouth, perhaps not the most romantic, but it was re-assuring. So, unable to contain her feelings anymore, she leaned over to capture his lips in her own, in a soft kiss.

He gasped, his eyes wideneing behind his mask, and pulled his hands away from the blonde. '_She's kissing me.' _He thought, unable to respond, or know how to at all. _'Why is she kissing me?' _Not too say that he didn't like it, but... in times like this?

Tim wrapped his arms around her shoulders to gently pry her off. "What was that for?" He asked, quite confused.

She raised a brow, her cheeks bright red. "You didn't like it?"

He glanced away. "A kiss hardly seems appropriate in this situation..." He mumbled. He wished it wouldn't have to be like this. He wished that this kiss could be one of love, of joy, instead it was because of sympathany, pity, even. A kiss of sadness.

In any other situation, Tim would have been kissing her back.

The blonde ducked her vision away, suddenly quite aware of how right he was. "You're right, I-I don't know what I was thinking..." She shook her head, as she got up from his bed.

"Wait." She paused, looking over her shoulder to see Tim grasping her wrist, before he pulled her back down next to him. He took a long breathe, before speaking again. "Now... this isn't to say I didn't like it, but... you understand, right? Perhaps in any other situation, but... not now..." He tried to explain, but he could feel both his, and Cassie's heart crushing.

However so, she nodded quietly. "It's just that... well... life is short." Cassie mumbled, and cleared her throat to stop herself from getting upset. This had been one hell of a day, alright, she didn't need anything else to go wrong. "You only get one life to live. And it's like I said... I don't want to loose you. I know you're right, this really isn't good timing, but... I don't want to keep hiding these feelings. I've liked you for a while now, and if it takes a death for us to become closer, than... so be it." She said rather straight-forwardly, though she felt guilt creeping up behind her.

"Cassie..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Maybe when things are back to normal," She sighed, getting back up, but he prevented her. Again.

"Cassie!"

She sighed, turning around. "What?" Her voice sounded annoyed by now, and she only felt even more confused, and hurt, and-

Her thoughts were silenced as Tim crushed his lips into hers. _He was kissing her. _His fingers swept along her waist, holding her close to his body, his other free hand lacing fingers into hers.

And then he pulled away, both of their faces red. Cassie was beyond confused, now.

A good kind of confused, though. "W-what was that for?"

The third Robin was quiet for a moment, as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You're right." He whispered.

"Am I?"

He nodded. "Yes. Look, the timing really is bad, but you are completely right. Even if it's sort of morbid for death to bring us together, we both know that we need to lean on eachother right now. And I like you too, Cassie, I do. The timing has never been right, I've wanted to tell you sooner, but everything kept getting in the way, even now things are off, and weird, but I want you to know, that I do love you. And I'm going to be right here by your side, as your team mate, as your friend, and as your... boyfriend." He mumbled that last word, as his cheeks turned red again.

Cassie, on the other hand, couldn't beileve her ears. She just kept staring at him in shock, disbeilef, and even in slight joy, until her eyes were welling up with tears and she was choking out, "Oh, Tim..." Before wrapping her arms around him to bring him in for a tight hug.

And they held eachother, staying by eachother's side for the rest of the night, to be sure that they would be okay. They smiled, and they cried together, but knowing that they had eachother to lean on, in more than one way now was comforting.


End file.
